that boy is mine
by lizybee
Summary: trish an torrie go at it over jeff hardy an which one will jeff hardy pick trish or torrie or torrie and trish


It all began at InVasion - Trish and Lita had been victorious in beating   
Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson. This wasn't the last of Torrie Wilson  
though. A few days before InVasion Torrie and Stacy had met up with Matt and  
Jeff Hardy and when Torrie kissed Jeff, well let's say it didn't go well with  
Trish who had been starting something with him already.

"Oh my god - who the hell does she think she is? She wanted practice with a  
paddle with MY Jeff? Get real - I'll give her some practice with that paddle,  
I'll give it to her right on her ass! Ooh, I am SO mad!" Trish said as she  
was pacing her locker room. "Torrie is going down - but this stupid script  
says I am supposed to LOSE. This is just great. You know what? I'll lose okay  
whatever, but after that match I am going to kick her ass SO bad for messing  
around with Jeff!" she said as she stormed out of her locker room to get to   
the ring.

Torrie Wilson's music hit and Torrie walked out flaunting her body she got in  
the ring and waited for Trish to arrive. When Trish's music hit, Trish wasted  
no time in getting into the ring. She took off her coat and hat and tossed it  
aside. The match went back and forth - then Trish allowed Torrie to win, but   
after that it was not said that Torrie would spank Trish repeatedly. This got  
Trish extremely upset. She waited until backstage though first.

Torrie Wilson already had the head start to backstage where she saw Jeff  
Hardy. "Hey Jeff, did you see my match? I sure put Trish Stratus in her  
place." She said proudly. Jeff just kind of nodded to get her off his back.   
Just then, Trish threw down her hat and turned Torrie around. Jeff had his  
eyes wide open as Trish lifted her hand to slap Torrie. And she did so. She  
slapped Torrie clean across the face. "Who the hell do you think you are?  
That wasn't mean't to happen, oh - Jeff? What's this?" Trish asked. Torrie  
recovered and slapped Trish across the face. Before Jeff could explain Trish   
speared Torrie onto the floor, and began to slap her back and forth before  
Jeff broke them up. "Trish, Trish, calm down. Let her go." He tried to sound  
calm and controlled. Trish struggled and Torrie walked away upset.

The following day, Trish knocked on Torrie's locker room and waited for her  
to come get the door. Torrie opened it, and Trish apologized and asked to   
come in. Torrie let her and they began to talk. "I just want to let you know  
that he's mine." Trish stated. "No no, he's mine." Torrie responded.

"You need to give it up,  
Had about enough. It's not hard to see  
The Boy is Mine.  
I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused  
He belongs to me - the boy is MINE." Both ladies sang while giving each other  
dirty looks of hatred.

"We'll see about that Torrie." Trish threatened. "Yeah, we'll see when Jeff  
comes with me. Because he is mine." Torrie faught back. Trish left Torrie's   
locker room, and went out on a search for Jeff. She roamed the halls until  
she found a snack mahcine she was a little thirsty so she brought a bottle of  
water - just as she bent down Jeff turned the corner. He stopped and starred  
at Trish's beautiful bubble butt. He stood there until Trish finally got up  
and began to walk the opposite direction not seeing Jeff. Jeff ran up to  
Trish.

"Hey Trish - hold up! What's going on between you and Torrie?" he asked.  
Trish just huffed and rolled her eyes. "That no good - I mean Torrie is  
trying to steal something that is mine, and it belongs to me." She said. Jeff  
was a little confused. "What are you two fighting about?" he wondered.  
"You'll see soon enough." Said Trish.  
Back in her locker room, Torrie Wilson was thinking up of a plan to make Jeff  
hers. She went through her closet and striped from her regular clothes and  
put on a light blue teddy on. She then called Jeff from her phone and told  
him to meet her there. He said okay, and soon enough there was a knock at the  
door. Torrie got up and answered it and opened the door.

"Oh, hi Jeff - I guess you caught me at a bad time. I am not dressed  
properly. But come in anyway." She cooed. Jeff walked into Torrie's locker  
room and sat down on her couch - he saw what Torrie was wearing. "What's this  
all about Torrie?" he asked curiously. Torrie giggled and smirked. "It's a  
little warm in here isn't it?" she asked slyly. He shrugged not very  
intrested. Torrie frowned and brought up a subject. "I heard you have a match  
later tonight? Do you mind if I went with you?" she asked hopefully. He  
shrugged and said he didn't mind.

Later that night, Jeff was facing off with the Big Show - Torrie was in his  
corner. Trish saw this from the monitor and was not pleased at all. She  
decided to take manners into her own hands. Torrie had her back turned and  
was not aware. Out came running Trish from the back. She grabbed Torrie's   
head and forced it back beating her head against the mat. She took off her  
grey coat, and wrapped it around Torrie's neck choking her. Jeff saw what was  
happening. "Trish - Torrie what are you two doing?" he asked a bit ticked  
off. The Big Show made his move and as Jeff turned around Big Show gave him a   
chokeslam for the win. Torrie got loose from the choke and the both of them  
exchanged slaps and kicks. Trish and Torrie both saw that Jeff was hurt. They  
both looked at each other evily, and both raced down to get at Jeff's aid.  
Trish and Torrie ran side by side and they both rolled into the ring and  
faught over who got to help Jeff. "Let me help him! It's all because of you   
that Jeff lost the match!" Torrie said. "No, it's your fault for throwing  
yourself all over him! I had to do what had to be done and that was kick your  
ass!" Trish faught back. Both girls began to have a catfight totally  
forgetting about Jeff. Jeff rolled out of the opposite side of the ring and  
walked backstage hurt. "Take THIS!" Trish said as she slapped Torrie in the  
face. "Take THAT!" Torrie said as she threw a slap at Trish. They both  
noticed that Jeff had left. They growled at each other and made a run for it  
to find Jeff. "This is all your fault Torrie! If you wouldn't have taken Jeff  
away from me none of this would have happened!" she said.

Jeff was back in the hallway - and heard some footsteps. He turned around to  
find Trish and Torrie. "Listen girls - I don't know what your problem is but  
you just made me lose a match and important one." He said. Trish stuck her  
tongue out at Torrie and Torrie did the same. "You both are immature. You  
both need to grow up." With that said Jeff walked away to the parking lot to  
leave.

"You see what you did Trish? You made him walk away." Torrie said with a  
sigh. "Me? What do you mean? YOU made him walk away - you're the one that was  
all over him. You probably scared him." Trish said with a sigh as well.   
"Anyway, he still is mine." Torrie said finally. "I think you're confused  
because he is mine." She said.

"I think it's time we got this straight,  
let's sit and talk face to face.  
There is no way you could mistake him for your man,  
Are you insane?  
See I know that you may be  
just a bit jealous of me.  
Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
that his love is all in me." Sang Trish as she snapped her fingers at Torrie.

"See I tried to hesitate,  
I didn't want to say what he told me.  
He said without me  
he couldn't make it through the day,  
ain't that a shame." Torrie sang back as she flipped her hair over her   
shoulder.

"And maybe you misunderstood,  
Plus I can't see how he could  
wanna take his time and that's all good.   
All of my love was all it took." Trish said as she blew off Torrie with her  
hand.

Torrie pretended to give up - and walked the other way while Trish ran to go  
meet Jeff in the parking lot before he left. As soon as Trish turned the  
corner, Torrie followed her. Trish made her way out to the parking lot and   
started to look for Jeff. As she was looking Torrie had a paddle in hand and  
smacked Trish in the back of the head with it. The pop was a loud one and the  
paddle broke. Trish fell to the ground and was out cold. Jeff heard the sound  
of broken wood and ran back a few feet to witness Torrie Wilson over Trish's  
body. 

"What the hell did you do to her Torrie?!" he asked in a worried manner. She  
knelt down to see if Trish was breathing. She was unconious. "Well, now with  
Trish out of the picture why do we go out and have a little fun and maybe  
fool around a little?" she asked cutely. Jeff glared up at her and shook his  
head. "How about NO Torrie, NO is my answer. All I am worried about is Trish.  
How could you do that to her?" he asked her. Torrie just flipped her hair in  
his face and walked away. "Whatever, but hey you passed." She said with a  
evil smile.

Jeff took Trish in his arms and walked back to his locker room. He layed her  
down on his couch and went to go get something cold for her head. She was  
still out. He came back and put a cold towel on her head where it had been  
hit. "Trish talk to me. You okay?" he asked her. Trish opened her eyes slowly  
and looked at the beautiful man that was by her side. She made an effort to  
smile at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jeff, for saving me. I never had  
anyone do that for me." She started. "Sh, hey it's okay Trish. I care about  
you and I was worried you were seriously hurt." He told her quietly. Trish   
smiled and it faded away. "I am sorry I cost you your match - I just..oh Jeff.  
I have feelings for you. I never told you because I was scared but now I  
don't have to be afraid anymore. And when I saw Torrie by your side I was  
jealous - and I know that love is never jealous - but I couldn't fight it. I  
was - I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy. And I didn't want anyone to take you   
away from me." She explained. Jeff took a moment to think about it.

"Trish?" he said. "Yes Jeff?" she questioned. "I love you too." He said.  
Trish had tears sparkle in her eyes and the fell down her face. She was so   
happy that he loved her too. He wiped her tears away slowly and softly. His  
soft and tender finger brushing up against her cheek. He looked down at her  
and leaned in for a kiss. Trish's lips met Jeff's soft pink lips. They both  
closed their eyes. Trish nearly melted in his kiss. It lasted forever - a  
kiss so perfect and so loving. They both broke a part for a breath. Jeff and  
Trish starred at each other and they embraced tightly.

"The boy is mine." she whispered in her head. She truly loved him and he  
truly loved her. The broke the embrace and went in for another deep and  
passionate kiss.

End

ILL ADD MORE LATER


End file.
